1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention is directed to a sensor for detecting the uplift in a planar surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
During warfare, airfields, roads and other larger planar surfaces become targets for destruction. Typically, the enemy will shell or drop bombs on such planar structures. The exploding bombs and shells crater such structures rendering them unusable. It becomes necessary for engineers and other ground personnel to make repairs quickly so that the planar structure can again be used.
A bomb or shell being dropped on a planar surface such as an airfield creates a large hole, called a crater. Surrounding the crater is an uplifted area of concrete that has been pitched upward by the force of explosion. In addition, a large amount of debris litters the surrounding area. To fully access crater damage, it is necessary to measure the actual crater perimeter and the amount of crater uplift. This can be a difficult and dangerous task to perform manually when the airfield is under fire or is littered with unexploded bombs and mines. Therefore, it is desirable to remain with armored vehicles or use remote control vehicles to access and fix the damaged portions of the airfield.
The present invention provides a simple sensor for measuring uplift in the area surrounding the crater than can be readily used from within an armored vehicle or on a remote control vehicle.